


The Seven Deadly Sins

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, French Revolution, Gen, M/M, Public Humiliation, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: The evillious chronicles×obey me crossover we've all been waiting for. Each chapter will be based on the 7 main songs of evillious chronicles, which resembles the 7 deadly sins.Maybe I will write the secondary character songs as well. Such as Servant of Evil and A Hero's Armor is Always Crimson.
Relationships: Lucifer - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> THE CAST  
> Lucifer - King of Lucifenia/The Son Of Evil  
> Simeon - The Servant  
> Diavolo - The knight in red armor (the one that got executed)  
> Satan - The swordsman in red armor (the one that led the revolution, the adopted son of Diavolo)  
> Barbatos - The Man In Green  
> Lucifer's Lover - {MC}

"Come! Kneel to me!"

\---

Somewhere far away, in a kingdom ruled by unspeakable inhumanity, lived a young prince. A man so selfish and so prideful, that he believed everything in the world was his. This man prefered to go by the name of Lucifer, at least that what he was called by the future historians due to his disgusting nature. This prince was a very beautiful man, however, a heart wrenching, stomach turning beast lived inside his beauty. He ruled over the Kingdom of Lucifenia after his father died due to a sickness and his mother left the world soom after. However, things turned sour after a while.

"My King Lucifer! There is no more food left for the peasants to eat, please send your mercy to them and let us give the portion of the food in our stocks to them! Children are starving and dying on the streets!" A man in red armour, with hair that was just as red as his armour and tan skin, begged as he kneeled down in front of him.

The king looked at him with a bored expression, hand under his chin at his throne. "...Diavolo. How many times do I have to tell you this? We don't need to feed the peasants, they are managing just fine. Besides, if we do so, there would be no more food left for the court and myself. I cannot trade my own life just for some low-level peasants and slaves."

The man in red looked up at him in shock. "How can you say they are managing? Children are crying because of starvation, and adults are heavily malnourished!"

"They can stay without eating food for a while."

"Their animals are dying one by one because they can't find anything to eat, and there is a heavy decrease in the numbers of their cattles, they have to eat most of them just to stay alive and they can't produce anything anymore! The famine will effect us soon as well, please take my request into consideration!" The knight was putting his head over on the ground between his hands now, begging profusely. 

"Diavolo. If you do not leave my throne room in this instant, I will make sure that you won't live to see another day." The king puts one leg on top of another and frowns, while still learning his chin agganist his palm. The knight gave up after this and meekly got up, leaving the throne room. Soon later, he was executed for stealing food from the stocks and giving them to the local peasants. 

The King squeezed every single penny out of the peasants he ruled over once there was no more money left for him to spend. He had a butler that he was quiet close with, a splendid, healthy white horse named Josephine, and a luxurious house that made every peasant's or high-class politician's head turn at it. Everything in the world belonged to him, and only him. He dressed in the finest clothing he could find, and dismissed anything that got agganist his taste, uncluding the lives of his servants. He was a terrible ruler. An unjust, spoiled man that cared for nothing but himself. 

Wonderful flowers surrounded him like a beautiful gown, shining in bright colours. The evil's flower, that is. Fooling everyone with it's looks... This was the paradise he built up for himself, and himself only.

\---

The flower of evil sweetly blooms  
With brilliant color  
The pitiful weeds around him  
Indeed, they’ll turn to nourishment and rot away

\---

Don't forget this man is just like any other young and healthy men as well. He had desires, and he eventually fell in love with someone else. The heir to the crown of the neighbouring kingdom Elphegort, a person in blue... He managed to get engaged with them after countless words he spoke with his ministers, and life was going wonderful for both of them. He was happy with the one he loved the most. 

Things changed when he saw his lover with someone else in the crowds on one of his trips with his cabinet minister. A man in green, with beautiful dark green hair and teal at the tips was embracing his lover tightly, talking with them in a flirtatious tone and pulling their bangs out of their face. His lover seemed to enjoy their company as well... They seemed to enjoy it very much so. But he didn't blamed them. Everything was that god damn man's fault, and he should be eliminated at once.  
He felt his pride getting shattered. A simple peasant man... How could he pursue- no, manipulate his lover into loving him!? He was much stronger and better than him, hell, he was better than anyone! Why weren't they taking him instead, why were they settling with a simple, ugly man like him!? He felt an immeasurable amount of rage building up inside him, as the reality of the situation kicked in. 

He was being replaced.  
Him, the KING of LUCIFENIA.

With an angry huff, he went back go his royal chambers and slammed the door behind him. His jealousy and hurt pride creeped up and consumed his soul, he destroyed the decorations in his room. Flower vases were shattered, paintings were ripped apart, and tables were broken. No one seemed to have enough courage to calm him down, as he finally settled down and hugged the portrait of his lover, weeping silently. His butler stood right next to him, consoling him ever so often. He was a man with beautiful chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, with sparkly blue eyes. He was his childhood friend... 

"Oh my sweet lord... My king, what caused you to feel this way?" The king sat next to him with his permission, as the prince embraced him, looking for comfort in his friend's warmth. The butler hesitantly put his hands on his back and stroked it.

"Simeon... They left me for a random stranger. A peasant. I am the king, Simeon... I should be allowed to have whatever I want when I want to. That man ruined everything for me! He stole my one and true love!" The king cried over his friend's shoulder, as his servant silently stroked his hair. 

"If you wish to get rid of him, my king... then I will gladly make it come true."

After a while, he called his minister over. With his back turned to him and speaking in a whisper, he gave the command that would lead to his ruin.

\---

The prince, mad with jealousy  
One day summoned his cabinet minister  
And said in a quiet voice  
"Send to ruin the kingdom of green."

\---

Many houses were burnt down, and many lives were being taken away. King Lucifer had given the command of killing all the men of the kingdom of green, in hopes of killing the manipulator, the REAL villain of this story. The women's cries of help, their screams, their children's crying, their father's, husband's, brother's and lover's desparate attempts at fighting back were in vain. No men had gotten alive out of The Kingdom of Green that day, either burned to crisp or stabbed right from their hearts. 

However, none of these cries reached to the young king's ears. Instead, he was busy, sipping his tea and eating his tea-time snacks that were prepared by his butler. He smiled innocently and praised him for giving him wonderful treats, unaware of the chaos and the broken homes he'd just caused. 

Meanwhile, a man, dressed in a red armor, just like the one that Lucifer executed, slammed the beer glass in his hands on the table and sighed. He got curious looks from the others in the taverns and got up, his blonde hair shining on the sunlight that creeped up from the windows. He got on top of the desk. People looked him with amusement, assuming he was just drunk but they changed their minds when they realized the bottle was still very full.

The man studied the faces of everyone and took a huge breath to hide his anger, but failed miserably. "...People of Lucifenia. Aren't you tired of the inhumane treatment you get from the KING of this country!?" He snapped all of a sudden, making everyone flinch. "Aren't you tired!? The king has been getting all of our money as taxes for years, pressuring us to pay up and slicing our heads off when we want to feed our families! And do you know what he does with that money? HE SPENDS IT FOR HIS OWN PLEASURE! He buys luxurious food and clothing for himself, spends his days at his huge palace, giving parties and gifts to high class people, and fool around all the time! He does nothing for this country, for us! The public!"

He then turns at a random stranger. "You! You've been coming here non-stop! Don't you have a wife and kids to feed!? No, you don't. Because she divorced you years ago due to your unemployement. Do you know why you lost your job? The king deemed your line of job as useless and decided to put an end to it." He turned to another, a woman this time. "And you! Your mother is very sick! You cannot afford the medicine for her so you decided to work in this shitty tavern as an armcandy! Do you know why? Because of the bad economic steps the king has taken, the prices of medicines went through the roof!"

A huge silence covered the room before one man spoke up.

"What do we do then, huh? We are powerless agganist the king.

"We will start a revolution." The blonde man says with determination, as his emrald eyes glowed with a need of vengeance. "We will dethrone the king and bring democracy! So we can choose who our leader is going to be, we will be free of him! Who's with me!?"

Hesitantly, a man in green raised his arm from one of the desks and got up.  
"I will fight alongside you."

\---

To overthrow the evil prince  
At last the people rose up  
Leading the disorderly mob was  
A male swordsman in red armor.

\---

War broke out between the people of Lucifenia and the royal court. Violent protests, propaganda of all sorts, murders, and public executions (except none of these were done under the order of the king) became the norm, and soon, everyone became tired of the war. The soldiers had no desire to fight back anymore, and so, the people surrounded the castle in no time. 

If the king surroundered now, they weren't going to kill him, but if he didn't, then the guillotine he loved using on innocent people was going to be used on himself. The irony. No sound came from the castle, so the swordsman and the man in green decided to dive in first with caution. They walked among the golden walls of the castle, most places were already burnt down, and the decorations, along with the huge chandelier on the main hall was broken and shattered into pieces. They found the king, however, he seemed... Different. 

"Satan... We'll be taking him with us." The man in green scowled with a face that resembled the face of the furious demon the churches always drew the pictures of. He looked disgusted, and angry. "We... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? PUT THE HANDCUFFS ON HIM ALREADY!" He screamed, and the swordsman flinched visibly, before grabbing the king and tying his hands together.

"How dare you!?" The king said, but didn't tried to break loose or escape. He hanged his head low and walked with the people that captured him.

\---

Finally they surrounded the palace  
The retainers escaped  
The adorable and lovely prince  
At last was captured

“You insolent thug!”

The flower of evil sweetly blooms  
With colors that seem sad  
The paradise for him  
Indeed will collapse, brittle and transient

\---

Somewhere far away, in a kingdom ruled by unspeakable inhumanity, lived a young prince. A man so selfish and so prideful, that he believed everything in the world was his. This man prefered to go by the name of Lucifer, at least that what he was called by the future historians due to his disgusting nature. 

He was responsible for the deaths of many innocent youths and animals, he was the living example of the devil. Hence why this nickname was chosen for him. After the Revolution of Lucifenia, he was caught, tied up, and thrown into the prison. Once a king that lived in luxury, now a filthy prisoner... What could've he thought about in his jail cell, all alone in his last night alive? We will never know.

The following day, at 3 o'clock, when the church bells had rung, his execution took place.

He was dressed in a while cloth that the prisoners wore mostly. A priest came by his side and did his last prayers, blessed him for the last time. He knew all this was done for the ceremony's sake, no priest wanted to take part in his blessing. Once that was over, he silently walked to the platform and got on his knees, putting his neck under the guillotine.

"Oh my... Look at the clock. It's tea time~" He mumbled without batting an eye to the crowd, as the sharp knife of the guillotine came down in an instant with the red swordsman's cry. A beautiful, evil flower that shone in brilliant colours... However, there were just too many thorns on it to be touched. Years passed by, and people grew older with time. The only thing people told after him was simple.

\---

The flower of evil pitifully scatters  
With brilliant color  
Afterwards, people will say  
Indeed, he was certainly the Son of Evil

\---


End file.
